


Secrets Kept, Secrets Revealed

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is away with Harry and Hermione is home alone.. entertaining herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Kept, Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #4.

I slide my hands over the silky negligee, but it’s nothing like your touch. You’ve been away with Ron for weeks, but I can’t tell him to hand you the phone without arousing suspicion. Tonight the vibrator you gave me will have to do. Ron is a thorough lover, but you know it’s always green eyes and dark hair my mind when I climax.

You’re the only person who has found my g-spot, Harry, did you know that?

Sometimes I say your name in bed, just to see if Ron notices, but he never does. Are you fucking him too?


End file.
